


Don't reply.

by dawnoftime



Series: Actions. [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Detective C. C. Tinsley, Fluff and angst kinda, Tinsley rlly be a chaotic bi, cat and mice, tragic backstory very dramatic please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: RG gets an answer, or not.
Relationships: Banjo McClintock & C.C. Tinsley, C. C. Tinsley & Holly Horsley
Series: Actions. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don't reply.

**Author's Note:**

> these are getting shorter and shorter im sorry im shitty

Banjo just kept a serene look and kept re-reading the letter.  _ What the fuck _ was all that came to his mind, and as he was closing all the blinds in his office just so if anyone was watching he heard three knocks on the door.   
  
“Come in…” He mumbled and suddenly Holly and Tinsley were stumbling through the door inside. “Oh fu-” Tinsley fell onto the floor while Holly grabbed onto the door to actually  _ not _ fall. “Charles!” The chief exclaimed, helping his brother up.    
  
Contrary to popular belief, even though Charles C. Tinsley was an amazing detective (one of the best!), he was very bumble and prone to actually fucking his life up outside of work. He was very serious in some matters but also naive in others, a good comparison to Tinsley is a Puppy. Any puppy, a lost one, a sad one or even a happy one; no one was there to tell you wrong. Tinsley was like a puppy.   
He was also a very good younger brother. You see, he is  _ semi  _ adopted, because he had a mother and a father, they just… Never were there for him. Apparently, Tinsley’s mother was somehow related to Banjo’s mother (‘My mother was a whore, she had millions of men in her panties. I wouldn’t be surprised if I had like 10 other siblings or something’ was the statement she gave half drunk to the Police Officer and Child Support team), apparently they were siblings from the same father (as in their mother and father were the same), but Banjo’s mother was 7 years older. They met each other and were close, but Banjo’s mother (Shannon) moved out at age 22 with her husband and had a kid.   
  
Tinsley’s mother had ran away with his father at the ripe age of 16 (a year after she saw her sister do that dance) and she got pregnant.   
Charles didn’t speak fondly of his parents, not because they were abusive, but because they weren’t there for him. The only memories he had were of the friendly old couple that lived in the apartment next to them, they fed him, took him to school and even let him sleep in their guest room when his parents didn’t come pick him up and they didn’t come back until one week later. He eventually started calling the old couple grandpa and grandma, he met their actual granddaughter (he might have had a little crush on her for some time, and then he met her older brother and he might have had a little crush on him too), and he was accepted as family. He barely remembers their names: his dad’s was something along the lines of ‘David’ and his mother’s was ‘Sheryl’ (we will call them that for their sake). Child Support came shortly looking for him when he was 5, and they found a direct descendant to someone that could take care of him and was legally allowed to do so. 

They took away his grandpa and grandma, and got him Shannon, an auntie; Carl, an uncle and… a cousin: Benjamin. He didn’t know these people, he never heard of them, so why does he have to stay with them? Why couldn’t grandpa and grandma just adopt him?

It was all muffled from there, he assumes it’s his mind’s mechanism for coping through such news. Eventually though, his new caretakers got in touch with the old couple next door and they met each other for sunday tea. He wishes he knew were that couple was, or if they were still alive.   
Either way, Benjamin was a treat. He wasn’t a cousin anymore, he was like a brother. He even started to call his aunt and uncle: mum and dad. They just never were bothered anymore and it was easier to say that they were his parents and not his long lost auntie had to take care of him because his own parents were two drunkards.    
  
So, not brothers in a literal sense, but in a feeling sense. That also explains their different surnames. That does answer RG’s question, but explaining it would be too long and-    
  
“You weren’t supposed to go out of the house!” “Ri- Ricky called, I assumed he was coming here to hurt you and-” “Unlike you, I do have a gun to protect myself with.”   
Holly ushered herself in and quickly noticed the new note on the floor when Banjo was standing before.    
  
After she read it all she said was: “Is Tins adopted?” And the other two looked at each other and broke out into a fit of laughter.   
Holly continued to look at them weirdly,  _ oh there was going to be a lot of explaining to do. _

* * *

At home, Holly, Charles and Banjo were gathered around the dining room table looking at the note.    
“Should we reply?” Holly asked. “That may give us a clue to where Ricky is.”   
Tinsley hummed and the chief sighed, suddenly the house telephone rang.    
“I’ll get it.” The detective got up to get the phone and answered: “Greetings-”   
  
“ _ I am looking for a reply. Don’t you dare hang up or someone will die.”  _ Oh  _ fuck _ .   
He quickly muffled the microphone, “IT’S HIM.” Banjo ran straight to him, dropping the chair he was sitting in, Holly put it up correctly and went to the men.   
“ _ Hello? Charlie, you didn’t hang up did you?”  _ They heard the voice, Holly was calling the police to quickly notify them of Ricky’s whereabouts. “No, I’m here.”  _ “Oh! I thought you weren’t going to answer. Hey tell me, is Banjo McClintock your brother or do I have to investigate you?”  _ Banjo took the phone from Tinsley’s hand. “We’ll tell you if you tell us your location.”  _ “Honey, I have the upper hand here, I’d tell me if I were you.”  _   
_  
_ _ Silence.  _   
  
_ “Well?” _

“Too long to explain over the phone or on a note.”    
  
(“Uh, hello? Yes, detective Holly Horsley speaking.”)   
  
“ _ Are you calling the Police on me? I wouldn’t. You’ll- Oh, you’ll regret it.” _ _  
_ _  
_ (“Yes, we are on a call with RG. Yes. No, we don’t need backup, we’re recording the call as of now.”)   
  
“We aren’t.”   
  
_ “Charles is crouching down, Holly is on the phone with someone and you have a face of a deer in headlights.” _

Tinsley was down on the floor, surely. Looking for the spare gun he hid somewhere-   
  
“ _ Tell him the gun isn’t there. _ ”   
  
A  _ gunshot  _ was heard. 

_ “Did it hit someone? I calculated it well enough, I think.” _ It went through the window and hit a picture of Tinsley and Banjo, it was one of them cycling around a pond when they were young. If Tinsley had gotten up, he would have been hit. He suddenly started breathing heavy, Banjo crouched next to his brother quick enough. 

  
(“They shot at us! Alright, take that back, send someone in.” Holly also ducked down, she was in the kitchen while the call was taking place though.)

“You’re here.”  _ “Not really, but my people are.”  _ “Leave us be, I’ll tell you what we are.”  _ “Yeah! Ok. Mhm.” _ He heard the other man’s voice getting impatient.”We’re cousins,” He felt the detective squeeze his hand in protest, “Although we could be considered brothers. It’s much easier that way.” 

_ Silence. _

_ “Good boys.”  _ Ricky purred through the line, “ _ I’ll ask for more later, have a good rest of the day, Charlie, Banjo… Tell Holly I wished her the best too.” _

**_Beep beep beep beep..._ **


End file.
